iVisit the Caribbean
by Boa Lilly Benta
Summary: Sam and Freddie forget Carly's birthday and to top it off are being more obnoxious than normal.They ask Spencer for help and he just happened to win a trip to an island... more inside so lets get a move on. Seddie and more
1. iHug and Kiss

iVisit the Caribbean:

Chapter One: iHug and kiss

**Carly's pov:**

I can't believe this; those two are at it again and once again proving that they were meant for each other and that they can annoy me no matter how much I love them.

I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping to ease my headache while combining stress relief techniques of counting to ten and back with slow breaths. It's true that they don't fight so often or as intense, but do they really have to do it now? DO THEY HAVE TO DO IT TODAY?

Today is officially the worst day of my life. I woke up late this morning, got detention, have girlie cramps, Spencer is being annoying, Sam and Freddie are on an argument marathon being extremely mean and violent to one another and to top it off, it's my birthday.

How can anyone be in a good mood when you're brother greets you with, "Hey kiddo how was detention?" and acts like it's a good thing.

"Guys, "I said trying to get their attention but of course they ignored me, "guys, please knock it off."

Ignored.

"Really, people," I laughed frustrated, "please stop fighting 'cause I'm really not in a **very **good mood today.'

They continued.

"REALLY, I SAID SHUT UP, SIT DOWN AND BE NICE!" I snapped finally getting their attention. The surprisingly obeyed sitting on the small coach huddled together until Sam pushed Freddie away who, thank God, was too shocked to retaliate.

'Thank you." I smiled, "Now because you two can't choose a movie, Spencer will."

"YES!" Spencer shouted triumphantly from his room.

"NO!" Sam and Freddie retorted.

"Oh yes." I smiled victoriously, "That should teach you two to behave yourselves."

'Well sorry **Mom **for being a disappointment**.**" Sam replied sarcastically, I rolled my eyes, "But the dork started it."

"I did not!'

"SHUT UP!" I interrupted before they could start another argument, "seriously you guys have been really obnoxious today of all days."

They stared at me confused.

"Hey Freddiffer, be a dictionary and tell me what obnoxious means."

"You know what it means!" I snapped.

"What if I forgot?" she questioned lifting a neatly plucked eyebrow. I admired my work for a nano-second before glaring at her. Note to self develop a glare that could phase Sam.

"You Know!'

I began pacing to calm myself.

"You guys are driving me crazy." Freddie

"Not when it's **your **Mom." Smirky Sam.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, if where talking about crazy moms yours would top the list."

And then they were at it again. This time Sam pushed Freddie to the ground and gave him a headlock…with her legs! She was pulling her arms towards her now.

"SAM! LET FREDDIE OUT OF THAT HEADLOCK!"

"I'm teaching him a lesson." She grunted.

"Now o I'll be the one teaching **you** a lesson."

"Not that" she half whined half grunted still pulling Freddie's arms. He was screaming through the rug and had a red hue to his skin, which bothered me a lot

"Yes, that."I hissed giving her the evil eye.

"But…"

Evil eye.

'fine." She grumbled pulling herself away from him and standing up. Freddie followed with a little difficulty almost making me feel sorry for him but he was also in the wrong. I eyed them through slits

"Why do you guys have to act like that?" I snapped, especially today."

"The nub insulted my Mom!" Sam snapped.

"And you insulted his!"

"Exactly!" Freddie rejoices

"Shut up! I'm not done"

Sam smirked.

"No smirking!"

She pulled a straight face instantly.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah, it's…oh chizz!"Sam groaned pulling her hair.

'What?" Freddie questioned her and she mouthed it to him.

"Oh, uh…HAPPY BIRTHDAY"h e tried failing miserably.

"Carls, I'm so sorry. I'll get you a present right away," she said then turned to Freddie, "Gimme your wallet."

"NO!"

"GIMME!"

"Sam! I don't want a present all I want is my best friends to **be **friends."

"But he …"she hesitated then said, "Fine."

"Now you two make up with a hug and kiss." I joked rocking from side to side.

"sorry." They both said hugging each other then Sam pecked Freddie on the lip. I stared open eyed a bit shocked. Freddie just blushed.

"Not what I meant but okay."I walked backwards and bumped into the coffee table, "I'll go tell Spencer we're ready to go."

I took a quick turn and skidded up the stairs screaming for Spencer and hoping that he was close at hand, because I'm really freaking out right now.

**Please tell me what you think review, add to alerts, add to favorites whatever just patronize me. When you guys patronize Boa that makes a Happy Boa and a happy Boa is a creative Boa.**


	2. iDon't know

**This Chap is longer than the first I think, but just to let you know I added a lil of Sam's pov. So N'Joy™.**

**I own none of iCArly Dan does not Boa**

iVisit the Caribbean:

Chapter Two: iDon't Know

**Freddie's pov:**

"Now make up with a hug and kiss." Carly smiled rocking from side to side kind of reminding of the stupid cowgirl who _**always**_ mistakes that cowboy for what he's not.

Is she serious? Probably is.

"Sorry." Sam and I mumbled hugging each other, and then Sam kissed me taking me a little by surprise… okay a lot by surprise. I felt my cheeks heating up and stood there a bit… okay more like really shocked. Carly was staring shocked out of her wits at what just happened.

"Not what I meant, but okay." She squeaked walking backwards and bumping into the coffee table," I'll go tell Spencer we're ready to go."

And at that she took an abrupt turn and ran up the stairs screaming for Spencer. She's probably freaking out by now, who wouldn't I am and Sam, the deed doer, just sat there on the coach with her feet on the coffee table flipping channels. For a moment I just stood there with two fingers on my lip the effects of Sam's lips still engraved there plaguing me. I felt my cheeks heat up even more from just thinking about what happened, which just leads to the question that would float through anyone's head when their frienemy just kissed them, why?

"Dude, would you sit down you're distracting me from the T.V." Sam voiced breaking me out of my thoughts. If I wasn't so shocked right now I would have said something but we probably would have start fighting again and someone might get hurt, most likely me and Sam would be to peeved to answer the question I was about to ask. I licked my lips. They tasted like fat cakes, like Sam. UGGGHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GING ON WITH ME!

I sat on the coach next to her making sure there was enough space between us before I asked.

"Sam."

"Yes, Fredwart."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, I haven't seen you're pear pad."

"What?"

"Nothing1 You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Uh, yeah." I answered a bit confused at why she changed subjects so fast and to top it off, she wasn't even paying me any attention, just flipping channels most likely looking for something violent to look at.

"Sam, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She yawned.

Am I that insignificant? Geez why do I all of a sudden car if I'm important to her or not.

"_**I don't Know." **_a little voice in my head answered. This kind of got me mad.

"You know what happened!" I snapped watching her flip through the channels. She rolled her eyes and continued flipping not answering my question.

"Sam." I called, she ignored me. Furiously I grabbed the remote from her hand.

'What the hell, Benson!' she growled grabbing at the remote, but I was quicker. I leapt of the sofa and ran to the window and in one swift movement pushed it open and out went the remote.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I want you're undivided attention so you can tell me what up with that kiss!"

She frowned defiantly then turned away and made her way to the computer. I followed close behind shadowing her knowing that she would get annoyed and face me and do something about it.

"Stop tailing me."

"Not until you tell me what's with that kiss."

She groaned squeezing the mouse and slide of the stool to leave, but I blocked her.

"Look, you kissed me very unexpectedly and I would like to know why you did it?"

"Because Carly said to." She growled.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." I remarked leaning in so I could look her in her eyes. Brown battled blue neither wanting to lose.

What is wrong with this picture?

"_**I don't know." **_The little voice echoed.

She put on her most sinister glare, "You know I can easily punch in the gut right now."

"But you're not; I'm guessing you're too scared."

Then she did it, what she promised, she punched me in the gut."

"OW!" I moaned.

"_**Went too far, Benson." **_The little voice smirked. Who the heck is that

"_**I don't know."**_

Damned voice.

"You're pain excites me." She smirked stepping away from me, "I would stay to "chit chat", but I need to take a waz."

And then she was gone leaving me in pain and still without an answer, damn it.

**Sam's pov:**

As soon as I was out of sight I dashed up the stairs into Carly's room and into the bathroom. No one knocked on the door so I guessed she was not there, I'm too lazy to check."

What the hell just happened to me running away from a good opportunity to beat down on Freddork while Carly, his guardian angel, wasn't around?

"_**I don't know." **_Some creepy voice sighed in my head. Okay I am going to ignore that. Then that brings me back to the question that he asked me, why did I kiss him?

My excuse earlier was because Carly said to, but the more I think of it the more I'm beginning to believe that I did it because I wanted to. UGH! I can't believe I'm thinking of Benson in that way. Why the hell is this happening, I'm so busy fighting with the dork that I forget my best friend's birthday and fell for dork face at the same time this sucks.

"Why does it have to be me?" I groaned into a towel I grabbed of the rack.

"_**I don't know." **_That creepy voice sighed with no emotion

Seriously I think I'll have to check myself into an asylum.

**This is the end of this chapter and I really hope that you like it . Thanks to that ****1**** person who added me to their alerts, you just made a happy Boa. So you know what to do ppl, review, addd to favs, alerts whatever, I'll be back with more hopefully. If you have any ideas go ahead and tell me in the reviews, and if you want a wacky fan fic go ahead and say it, I don't bite, not hard that is. Air hugs and Kisses™.**


End file.
